


My weird life

by another_sad_person



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Normal Life, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Fun, this is based off my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_sad_person/pseuds/another_sad_person
Summary: Basically my life.PLease read this. I am so lonely.But this is, my life!





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying something like this.

I am going to tell you the story of my life. You might be wondering, why should I read this? Well the answer is, I am lonely as hell. I am a sarcastic, emo, dead piece of poop. (#relatable? Most likely.) I guess this is the only way I can really talk to people. Writing to a bunch of people that I don’t even know through the computer. Will I ever meet these people? Most likely not. But that doesn't necessarily stop me. From an early age, I was always taught to plan for the future. 2 people were able to change my perspective of that. I can’t call this a memoir, because I’m not dead yet. Let’s call this a current flashback. I’ll talk about who I am, my self discovery, problems I’ve had and how I have overcome them. Sort of. You’ll see. 

 

But where do I begin? I guess I should start out with when I was born. I was born In Chongqing, China in 2005. I never met my biological parents. I was adopted on May 15, 2006. My parents names are Dave and Beth Chen. (Obviously, this is not their real name. I am legally required to change it : /) We all live in Placerville, California.(This location was also changed) As a baby, I was your “typical” asian baby. I was fat, cried a lot, and I never fully mastered walking until I was 2ish. Or 3ish. I don’t remember. 

 

From what my parents tell me, I wasn’t a bad kid. I never tried to escape my crib or playpen, I would just sit there while my mom tossed Cheerios at me and prayed I didn’t choke to death on them. Where I live, we have hotass summers. Like 110 degrees on a normal day hot. Naturally, I sweated a lot. But besides that, I sweated. More than normal. Like so much, that my parents took me to the doctor in China before I even came home to the US. I was a weird child. We get it.

 

Another thing about me was that I was overweight. To be completely honest, I still have weight issues and I think I always will for the rest of my life. That’s one of the main downsides to not knowing your parents. You don’t know what they look like, or what their genes are ir anything that will most likely happened to you. But I was like 30 pounds at 10 months. So yea. I was a fat little shit. But we’ll get back to that later. 

 

My parents tried their hardest to make me smart, and to do academic stuff from a young age. My mom would sing the ABC’s to me all the time and have me repeat them. My dad would always be reading to me. I feel like this is one of the few reasons I was able to read by the time I was in kindergarten. According to them, i enjoyed music from an early age. I would always have my CD (for those of you who don’t know what a CD is, it’s a disc that has music on it.This note is mainly for those people out there who have never used one. Most people use Spotify or apple Music these days. I think. I am a caveperson of sorts.) player going or banging away on my fake piano with no semblance of musical talent. I still have no talent. And I have been playing an instrument for 5 years. I don’t know what this says about me. 

 

But before I talk about kindergarten, I should mention preschool for a little bit. I went to Joyful Bugs Preschool (This name was also changed. Basically every proper noun is changed. Such as names, or school or whatever.) and I don’t remember shit about it. Except for the fact I still had a strong bond with my parents. And I was actually happy to be around people. Which is very rare for me these days.But preschool was cool. I met this really shy girl. I’ll call her… Lindsey. To this day, I have known her the longest out of all of my friends. Yes. I have friends. Are you surprised? Ha ha ha. But I still go to school with her, and she is very sweet and nice. 

 

Now on to kindergarten. I went to Golden Lakes Elementary School. Ok. before I go any farther, let me say. Every year at that school, besides kindergarten, was complete shit. I met so many mean people, and I don’t even know why I still talk to them frankly. But more about kindergarten. I had the most friends there than I ever really had, besides now. Like my friend group was filled with 10-ish people. And they were nice to me too! It wasn’t toxic or anything, they were really friendly people who really enjoyed me. You’ll see that all spiral downhill later in my weird life. 

 

I don't have too many memories of kindergarten, except I was messy. When it was clean up time, I would always hide stuff in drawers instead of actually putting it back to where it should go. So yea, I was pretty unorganized and messy. I still am, frankly. But my teachers were ok. I don’t remember them either, if i’m honest. And I am. For once. But I guess That’s all I can write about for now. I don’t know how i’m going to divide up these chapters. Maybe by school year. But until next time!


	2. Part the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about me? I think.

Ok. Upon further inspection, I realized I didn’t even put in my own name. My legal name (note: LEGAL! Not my preferred name) is Amanda. I prefer to go by Jordan. I will explain this later. How many times have I said that? I have no clue. I’ll have to count. Or maybe you should. But on with the story!

 

The Summer between kindergarten and 1st grade made me realize a few things. One of them being that I ABSOLUTELY HATE THE SUMMER. It’s so hot where I live, and there isn’t anything to do. Before I discovered the library, I would do two things throughout the day besides eating, sleeping, and crapping like the weird soon to be first grader that I was. I would watch TV, because that was actually a thing back then, and I would read. I love reading. It would take me to a different world, where anything was possible. When writing that, I realize how peppy and happy I sound. Which is so unlike me. But it was true! Reading was one of the best things ever. I would constantly bug my parents to get me books.

 

I remember reading Bob Books, which were really simple and had basically zero to little plot. Which at the time, I didn’t care about, but now I do. It was essentially for beginning readers, with sentences like “Bob sits with cat. Cat sits with Bob. Bob sits on mat. Did Bob sit on cat?” (I’m not quoting that word for word. Thank god I didn’t.) I think I read those when I was in kindergarten. I don’t remember. I never do. And I never have. I probably will never. Now that I’m thinking. YES I THINK. Are you surprised?

 

Ok but back to my weird summers. I would read or watch TV. I had a VERY unhealthy obsession with Peppa pig. Like scary. The animation was bad and the opening was in my head for weeks on end, sometimes invading my dreams. It still does. (hEy ThErE i’M pEpPa Pig! *snooot* aNd ThIs Is My BrOtHeR gEoRgE *snark snark* AnD tHiS iS mUmMy PiG *SNERT* aNd tHiS is DaDdY[oh daddy] pIg* SNEEROOT*) Like how the hell does that not give you nightmares?!? FIght me! But the episodes were so simple minded, that I liked it. It was good enough for my simple mind at the time. 

 

But I could never wait for school to start. Unlike some people, I really enjoyed it. It got me out of the house, I had actually friends there. My favorite part of school were out weekly visits to the library. I would always get books and I was one of the few idiots who enjoyed reading. I use the term “idiot” very loosely. I know a lot of people who deserve worse. But since I didn’t bother to use Archive warnings, I’m not going to use worse words because I am way too lazy to change the settings. I am already too lazy to barely go back and use autocorrect. Like this is how good at life I am. Are you applauding for me?

 

Back to school topics- the one thing I hated about school was how my dad would always insist on walking me. I was an independant first grader! Granted my parents didn’t trust me with scissors, and I did eat glue once. And I’ve tripped on a pinecone. And on a twig. VUT THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT- I was independent! I didn’t want my dad walking with me!! He finally let me go on my own around 4th grade or something. Again, I don’t remember anything. This is why I decided to try and record most of my life as I barely remember it. 

 

First grade was kind of a blur. The only thing that I really remember about it was my crappy ass teacher. Her name was like… Mrs. Runthead. Because I cannot use the “c” word. Look above for the reasons why. But she was a COMPLETE butt head. I constantly got bullied by this one girl… lets call her… Bolivia Dirk. Again, legal reasons. I really do not want to get sued(but I highly doubt she'll read this. then again, you never know. Karma always comes back to bite me in the ass). And I fucking hate her guts. She was, and is a complete shithead who hated me. I really don’t know why. Also, she has a Tik Tok with 16k+ followers, she has her own merch and people buy it. On the other hand(and a completely unrelated note), her merch is ugly. But she would push me, call me names, and just be a complete ass to me. And my teacher, she wouldn’t even try and stop her. She told my mom that I was the one provoking her. Like… what? To this day, I still do not understand why she hated me.

 

The only other thing I remember about first grade was my first crush. This was before I figured out more about myself, but DAMN he was cute. He was like… a mini Andy Biersack. If you don't know him... oof. Here is a beautiful photo of [him](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/9c/79/ff/9c79ffbfab927fc1854c6eccd719430a--andy-biersack-hair-bvb.jpg). Minus the sunken eyes and tattoos. And the piercings. And he had baby face. But he was cute. And I really think that he liked me back! Which is like a first. But he moved away the next year. I never saw him again. Do I wish I could? Of course. But not really.

 

Another thing that I forgot to mention about my kindergarten years- I got my first pair of glasses. I apparently failed my school’s vision testing. Which is essentially a strange group of people herding us into a white van, and they would give us candy when we were done. The more that I think about it, that sounds like kidnapping. Think about it. They were strangers, and they told us to go into a white van that had candy in it. I really think that this is considered kidnapping. But I digress. But more about my glasses- after I failed my test, they sent me to a specialist. Apparently, I needed to go to one who was kinda far away from where we lived. Because she was the only person who knew how to treat what I had. Or something like that. But when I got my first pair of glasses and I had to wear them to school, I was super fucking scared. So my mom came in and sat in the back of the room to make sure that no one made fun of me. Sje can be really good at that sometimes. 

 

But I guess I’m done for now. See you people next time? If I remember to update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I love y'all!  
> Comment please.


	3. Part the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun shit

Hey there again. I’m going to rush through the rest of elementary school so I can get to middle school, because I am going to have a “fun” time writing about that. I feel like so much happened in those 3 years, that I could write a fucking novel out of one week or some shit. But knowing me, I have no perseverance. So we’ll see where that gets me in life. Maybe I’ll have a job. Most likely not. 

 

Elementary school only had a few notable people/moments. One of them was my very close friends, Melissa. Or Pappy. I think she’ll hit me if I don’t use one or the other.  She gave me permission to use her name. I won;t get sued for once! But if I had to describe her in a few words, I would call her smart, funny, and a weeb. I can’t say anything else or she’ll hit me. (if you’re reading this, please don’t. You also have extremely sharp nails that I hate.) But I met her around 2nd grade. I think. She says I met her when we were walking to school. We live close to each other. But not close enough that I can go banging on her door. But still, she’s close. ANYways, she was pretty nice. She was your “typical” Asian. Smart, not an idiot unlike some people *cough cough me*, and I do not remember much from those years. I think that I said something really stupid to her when I first met her, such as, “I’ll be your friend, but i’m weird or some shit.” or something along those weird lines. But to quote her, we were “pure beans back in elementary school”. I don’t know. I knew what sex was by 4th grade. 

 

Another thing worth noting about elementary school was the talent show. IT WAS SO BAD. They had them every year, and most of the acts were complete garbage. The only one I really remember was Melissa’s. Hers was pretty good. But there was this one girl who would always try and beat her record at hula hooping. It got weirder and weirder every year. I am so glad that I left. Another thing was, they hired an actual DJ who would have rather shot himself or something than stand there and MC and try to pretend he wanted to do it. But I think they paid him well enough. Hopefully. 

 

I was also on the news in 5th grade. We went to this Challenger thing, because it was like the 50th anniversary or something. I do not pay attention in class. But there was a news clip and everything! But I forgot where it is or what station is was on so I don’t have the link to that. But I was on the news and I looked good for once in my life. It was a sight to see.

 

The only other thing that I feel a compulsive need to talk about is when we went camping as a school. We went to this place called “Sly Park” where we weren’t aloud to “use the s word” and had a curfew of “9:00”. Because they apparently thought that we liked to sleep. Or something like that. But I remember that I got stuck in the mud by the lake and it was not fun. I need to elaborate on the “no s word” thing. How was I suppoed to say “sleep” or “sock” or “shoe” or “SHUT THE FUCK UP NO ONE CARES”? Because that rule was pretty dumb in my opinion. Like…?? Also they gave us cookies every night before we went to bed and we were supposed to eat them before we went inside. No one listened to that rule either.

 

Ok, one last thing about elementary school and then I swear I’m done. (Hopefully) Our 5th grade promotion. It was the last day of school, and we got out 3 hours earlier than everyone else. In reality, it wasn’t worth it. There were too many kids, and we had to sing. That part kinda sucked. I like singing and I’m not bad! (sorta. Kinda. Nope, I'm pretty bad at singing) But they made us sing a One Republic song. We were reading off the lyrics, and no one was following the music and it all turned to shit so it was shit. But promotion itself was dumb. They just herded us into a gym and gave us a piece of paper that said “Congrats”. Yep, elementary school was the fucking worst. Ironically, I actually cried some.But I was nervous for middle school. I mean, come on! There would be a lot more people and stuff! (I say “and stuff” because I can’t actually think of anything else. I am such a great writer.) 

 

But until next time you smexy hecks! And you can enjoy a nasty ass [photo of me](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-EC8R-OfauJQ/XQHH387PW5I/AAAAAAAAH2c/pPeFZswhGjA6a_kYep0-FWdRBzZxFpwdwCK8BGAs/s0/2019-06-12.png) from some grade I don’t remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin stay radical

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think?  
> Leave comments! Thanks for reading.


End file.
